


Thank You For The Venom

by Koopacake



Category: Marvel, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Based on the movie, But its not a ship fic lol, Crossover, Gen, Revenge Era, You can view it as Frerard if you really want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopacake/pseuds/Koopacake
Summary: A drunken night turns into the discovery of sentient alien life.Gerard is down on his luck, drinking away his sorrow but just when he thinks he finally hit rock bottom, he finds a friend in the form of some strange black ooze.Venom!Gerard AU fic





	Thank You For The Venom

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to see a certain black haired, pale skinned man practically drowning himself in bottles of alcohol in the nearest bar he could find himself at.

Gerard was sitting alone at the bar counter, wasting away. His phone had buzzed numerous times, texts from his other band mates asking where he disappeared to this time. 

Though he didn't respond back to their messages, Gerard was internally grateful for the care of his friends, even if he felt that all their caring was in vain.

He had been in a particularly bad headspace for the past year, but rather than confronting the issues he had with himself and the world at hand, he's much rather use beer or even, on the odd occasion, drugs to temporarily solve his problems by making him numb to them.

Another text, from Mikey this time. It was direct, telling him 'come back to the bus now. And hurry up'.

He took that as his cue, standing up from his bar seat with shaky knees, slipping the money he owed across the counter, and dragging his pitiful ass out of the bar.

Gerard clutched himself tightly, burying his chin into his jacket, struggling to walk in a straight line through the cold night streets of whatever town this was.

What state was he in right now? How long ago did they even leave Jersey?

God, he barely even remembers where the tour bus was. 

He did remember walking through various alleyways to get to the bar though, so naturally, he had to go back through those alleys to get back.

Which alleyways exactly? Who knew, but Gerard didn't mind walking around for a bit to find the right way eventually. He's got worse things on his mind.

Well, he thought he didn't mind walking around for a bit, because truthfully he didn't expect it to take half an hour.

Ray texted him this time, 'Dude where are you? Mikey said you'd be back by now'

The very last thing Gerard wanted to do right now was worry Toro. With trembling hands he texts a reply. Short and sweet so he didn't have to spend time fumbling over the tiny buttons, 'b there in 1 sec'.

A white lie. It wouldn't take one second, obviously, but he'd rather comfort him with a lie. Ray worried way too easily.

Though, right now, Gerard was starting to worry too. He had literally no idea where he was, and he was way too fucking drunk to deduce a logical way to find himself back. 

He must've walked past the bus by now, it's been over half an hour since he left the bar. He walked into another alleyway. Dark, musky and smelt like piss. He could feel tears well up in his eyes now. 

God he was pathetic. Almost laughably so, but he was in too deep shit to laugh about it right now.

He needed a drink. No, wait, that's what got him into this mess in the first place. He needed to lie down. Really bad.

Gerard sat himself down on the filthy alleyway floor, ready to give up. Maybe the police will find his rotting body and return him safely to the others.

He closed his eyes slowly, the alcohol in his system made him far more weary than he would have liked. But before he drifted into a comfortable, drunken unconsciousness, he felt something slide onto his arm. It was slick and gross, enough to shake him fully awake again.

"What the fuck what that?" He cringed, looking around the tight alleyway for any suspects. 

There was nothing around though, obviously. And the alley wasn't exactly the most sanitary of places, so it was likely he just touched something really disgusting. He sat up a bit, keeping his arms tucked into his legs so not to touch any more strange alleyway substances. 

He suddenly felt different though. Weird. His body temperature had risen about 30 degrees higher. Not only that but he was starving. Incredibly so. God he was such a mess right now. He removed his hands from in between his thighs to give himself a firm hug.

_" God you're pitiful, huh?"_

Gerard's heart almost jumped right out of his chest, who the fuck was that? His head shot up at the sound of a voice he didn't recognize.

He searched the alley, but just like before, it was empty.

_" Look at you- you're a state. Calm down"_

"Wh-... who's there?!" Gerard yelled back at the apparently disembodied voice. It almost sounded like it came from his own, pounding, aching head.

_" Stop shouting, I'm right here "_

"And...and where's here?" He asked in a quieter, but no less anxious tone. He was incredibly vulnerable right now so didn't see much point in disobeying this invisible stranger.

_" _Right here,"_ _the voice repeats but before Gerard could ask for further explanation, a strange amalgamation of black, stringy tendrils appeared in front of him, emerging from his own body. They stuck and pieced together before finally creating some sort of monstrous face.

It had the sharpest yellow teeth, a long, slimy tongue and two bulging eyeballs, and as Gerard was taking in the appearance of the monstrosity in front of him he couldn't help but wonder what the actual fuck was in those drinks.

Gerard was utterly speechless, unable to even scream for help like any normal person would be doing- like he should be doing.

"There's no reason to be scared Gerard, I won't harm you," it said In a soft tone, which was quite a contrast to the rough timbre of its voice.

Well that was relieving to hear, but the matter of having a strange monster attached to his body was still more than concerning.

Trying to suppress the urge to completely pass out, Gerard finally spoke out again, "Who- what...are you?" He could barely hear himself over the deafening pounding of his head and his heart, "Are you a- a… a monster?"

The face frowned slightly but answered simply, "alien."

To say Gerard was mind-blown would be an understatement. Did he seriously just discover sentient alien life form while drunk, in a disgusting alleyway.

"I, Gerard," it continued, "am Venom."

"Wh- ...huh?? That's your name? Your name is...is Venom?"

The gross face grins with a chuckle, showcasing it's terrifying rows of teeth; the things could probably cut through damn steel.

"Heh… I said calm down, I'll show you something."

And before Gerard could protest, the odd face untangled it's form into separate tendrils again, but instead of entering Gerard's body again, the alien latched itself onto his body. 

Now, Gerard was screaming. Well, very loudly whimpering was a better word for it. His entire body was paralyzed; what was he supposed to do while a strange alien was encasing his body in it's tangly, inky, blackness?

Gerard's face was the last part of his body to be encompassed. He felt scared and hopeless- he was suffocating and no one was even here to help. He really regretted leaving the bus altogether.

Suddenly Gerard's vision goes completely black, and he was in a state of total panic.

_" Open your eyes, Gerard "_

Not knowing why else to do- and desperately in need of some direction- he does. Slowly, he opens his eyes and...it's strange. Somehow he could see clearer...better.

Not only his sight, all his senses seemed heightened and he just felt stronger since the alien took over his body, as if it's jet black, moist skin was a protective suit of armor and as if it had it's crazy black tendrils inside of him, coursing through his bloodstream like adrenaline.

For a guy who was just almost passed out from drinking a few minutes ago, Gerard was feeling pretty great.

"What the hell did you do you me?" Gerard asked from inside the alien suit.

"I made you better," Venom responded out loud, "when we're like this, we both become more powerful than you could imagine!" 

This was perhaps the craziest drunken night in human history.

Suddenly, all of Gerard's burdens and worries were lifted, as if someone else were carrying them with him.

"Well then...let's see what we can do," said Gerard, his brain was completely buzzing at this point. 

He stood up from the floor, a little confused as to how he grew about 3 feet taller. That was Venom too, wasn't it.

He decided to finally get out of the foul alleyway, but what he thought was going to be a brisk walk out, turned into a massive leap into the air, and onto the wall of the building he was up against. It was ridiculous, like something out of some superhero movie!

Internally, Gerard was screaming, but he seemed to have very little control of whatever was going on on the outside of his body. But honestly he was more than happy to give this alien he just met the steering wheel. 

It was so refreshing to have someone else take control for a while. He just felt so connected to this creature both emotionally and physically. Sure, there was a chance that that was just the alien using some strange space chemicals to make Gerard feel this way, but he'd rather not think of that alternative. He deserved to sit back and relax for a while.

" _Don't get scared now,_ " Venom told him from inside his mind, _"_ _let's have some fun, shall we? "_

Gerard didn't even need to answer before he felt his body convulse, and they were hopping onto the next building. And then the next, and the next until they were finally perched comfortably onto the top of a random flat. He could see practically the whole town from here, including the street where the tour bus was parked- thank God.

Gerard instantly relaxed- though that exercise still had his chest pumping like crazy- and as he did, his alien armour came undone, and morphed back into a face. 

"That...that was amazing!" Gerard said to it in between laughs, full of enthusiasm and completely sobered up.

"We are amazing, Gerard," Venom replied with a proud, wide smile, "and we will continue to be amazing, for as long as you are mine"

Well, that took a turn. Gerard stared at the other with a puzzled look, "what...do you mean by that exactly?"

It chuckles, deep and throaty, "it means exactly what it means. You, Gerard are my host; I'm not nearly as strong without one out here. In the same way that, without me, you aren't strong either"

He didn't know what to say to that. He literally just met Venom but, if that little journey a few minutes ago was an indication of what life stuck to an alien being would be like, then Gerard knew he was right.

"Don't overthink it," continued Venom, "we are symbolically paired. We are one. If anything, the co-dependence makes things a little easier for the both of us, no?"

"I...suppose? So...does that mean we're, like, linked?"

"In every sense of the word," it moves its head uncomfortably close to Gerard's, it's breath warm against his face, "I know everything. About you, your memories, your dreams and your nightmares. About what you know, and about what you don't."

Gerard was feeling a lot less excited now. A lot more creeped out though, "...okay. That's kind of an invasion of privacy, I think"

It just laughs harder this time, somehow finding humour in Gerard's discomfort, "Don't worry Gerard, I promise you'll get used to it. Why, we'll be so in unison, you won't even remember what it was like to live without me," it says with a low purr. 

Venom inches even closer to Gerard, until it was resting its head on his shoulder, "You're still tense, even now? Let's stay here for a while then. We can get back to your band later."

Gerard nods, and relaxed his body as he sat down in a more comfortable position. 

Barely one minute passes before his head shoots up again, "shit, my band! What...how am I gonna explain this to them?! Ray is gonna absolutely freak! Bob and Mikey will get so mad. And Frank, what the hell is he gonna think?! Ugghhhh"

Gerard tucked his head into his knees, folding his arms around them. Typical life; just when you think your problems are sorted out, more problems come crashing down, all of them way worse than the ones before. 

As he sulks, he feels a bunch of Venom's tendrils wrap around his body, softly though, in comfort. 

Gerard peeks at Venom from under his arms, "you tryna make me feel better?" Though he asks with a bit of attitude, he can't help but smile a little, somewhat touched by the gesture.

"Don't worry Gerard, this situation isn't nearly as bad as you think. I promise I won't eat your friends"

"Heh, you say that like you plan to eat other people"

A forced smile stretches across Venom's face, "well…."

Gerard's eyes nearly popped out from his head, "Are you seri-....Jesus Christ…" he lets out a long sigh before burying his head back into his knees.

Maybe having Venom as his bodily roommate isn't going to be without it's downsides. 

Gerard wasn't planning to go anywhere right now. He could at least see the bus, so there was no rush. He just needed time to think, and re-evaluate his entire life. 

He and Venom sat in a comfortable silence. The air was chilly up here, which was well needed since Gerard was still feeling strangely, and uncomfortably hot. And still very, very hungry. He ignored these feelings as best as he could though, in favour of the ruminating he was currently doing. Hopefully the others saved a meal for him or something.

The silence lasted for a while, maybe 20 minutes, but was broken when Venom spoke out in that distinct, distorted voice of his, "Gerard. Gerard look, over there, isn't that your friend?"

Gerard quickly looked up, "huh? Where?" He asked, scanning the streets for whoever Venom was talking about.

"Over there, look, it's Frank," Venom pointed out with a tendril, and Gerard squinted in that direction. 

They were quite high up, so it was pretty hard to figure out where Frank apparently was. He eventually did though, thanks to Frank's very distinct hair style, "oh shit, yeah, I think that is him."

"I think he's searching for you."

"Yeah...that'd make sense"

"Why don't we say hi?" Venom suggested with a particularly playful grin.

"What do you mean 'we'? Like, the both of us" Gerard questioned, unease written all over his face.

"Well you're going to tell them all eventually aren't you? So, might as well cross one off the list. I doubt he'll be all that judgmental too, you and Frank are close." 

Gerard thought for a second, "...I suppose you're right," he finally said with a small hum, "but if we're gonna tell him...might as well make it a grand entrance, right?" He said with a cheeky smile.

Venom smirked, chuckling softly, "now you're getting into the spirit. Let's do this"

As Venom coated itself around Gerard's body, it felt completely different than the first time. Sure, it was still strange, but he was ready this time, as opposed to being horribly petrified. And yeah, he was still unsure about the whole sharing a body with an alien thing, but even so, to have another creature so intimately intertwined with your entire being seemed to have its perks. 

It was nice to fit together with someone else, like a puzzle piece, almost. Gerard had a lot of amazing friends and family, neither of which he would trade for the world, but even amidst all that, he couldn't help but feel alone. 

Maybe that was selfish of him, but he didn't have to worry anymore. If he really is stuck with Venom, he'll never feel lonely again. He could finally have someone understand exactly how he feels.

So, now fully covered in his alien suit, they stood up. Gerard wondered if anyone could see them. A giant cryptid on top of a building in the middle of the night would certainly cause a ruckus, but Gerard was no longer in the mood to contemplate consequences.

They leap off of the building dramatically, landing on a lower building with no regard for the people inside. They continued to leap from building to building till they were finally just above the street where Frank was about to head to. 

They made sure they were hidden in the shadows, clinging onto a wall, waiting for Frank to make the turn into the street they were on. He did, and he was one hundred percent oblivious to the half alien half human monstrosity right above him.

So, like a predator catching his prey, Venom pounced onto the ground with great force, only a few feet away from Frank, who screamed in response, and fell on his back with almost no grace.

Venom crept up towards the fallen friend, a string of saliva escaping his menacing grin. Frank stared back, his breath hitched in pure fear.

"Calm down Frank," said Venom in a very un-calming voice, most likely on purpose, "it's just us..."

Venom then opens half of its face, to reveal Gerard's underneath, and in an almost terrifying unison they both spoke, "Venom."

Frank could barely register what was going on right now, his face was in complete shock, "....wha?...G-G...Gerard? What the fuck happened?" He asked, voice shaking and body trembling.

Venom then split apart it's slimy skin, returning into Gerard's veins, which pulsated and turned black as it entered them.

Gerard stretched out his limbs with an exaggerated groan, "ooh boy. Damn, amirite?"

Frank was still on the ground, shaking like a leaf, "....Gerard. What...who was that? Who the fuck was that?"

"It was us! It was Venom," Frank's face didn't show any signs of understanding so Gerard tried to explain simply, "I caught a...a parasite"

_" Don't call me that! I am not a parasite!_ _"_ Venom screeched from inside Gerard's brain, causing him to flinch.

"Well you basically are! I caught you, and now you're bumming inside of me," Gerard responded to the voice in his head, which, to an outsider like Frank, certainly made him look crazy.

Frank finally stumbled up like a newborn deer, he looked like his legs were about to give out again at any moment, "who are you talking to? Who's Venom? Did...did you name your parasite Venom?"

_"Tell him to stop calling me a parasite! At least call me a symbiote"_

Gerard nodded in response to Venom before speaking to Frank again, "no, it's not a parasite, it's an alien. A symbiote."

Frank moved in a little closer to Gerard, clearly scared that the big black monster will pop out again, "you caught...an alien? And you're just letting it live inside you?... What the fuck, Gerard?"

Gerard just laughed weakly in response, "heh, yeah. It's been a bit of a crazy night. But in it's defense, I don't think I would've found you without it."

Frank nodded slowly, clearly not understanding fully what he was being told, "okay, alright… cool. So who do I call, the police? The F.B.I? The C.I.A?"

Gerard then felt a dreadful tremor from inside of him, Venom screeched, _"_ _NO! Don't call anyone! PLEASE!...I don't want to go back…"_

Go back? Gerard was definitely in way over his head. Was he seriously harbouring a fugitive alien inside his body? That suddenly made everything a lot more complicated. But, despite that, there was a painful desperation that made Gerard pity it, even if he knew he was missing a lot of the story here.

"No," Gerard said to Frank, shaking his head vigorously, "no don't do that. It's mine, I found it"

"Are you seriously telling me your going to keep an actual living alien to yourself? That's so...incredibly irresponsible, I-I don't even know to say, Gee…” Frank complained, stumbling over his words, trying to gather his thoughts, “Is that why you were taking so goddamn long getting back? You were busy bonding with your new alien bestie?”

Gerard scoffed, offended by Frank’s judgemental tone, though it was pretty justified, “No. Look just calm down please, this is hard enough for me, I don't need you freaking out on me too”

“If it's so hard then get rid of it,” Frank said back, but Gerard was really in no mood to argue. Maybe introducing him to Venom in that way wasn't the smartest idea. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder in an attempt to ease the tension somewhat,

“I’m not getting rid of it, I don't even know how! That's…not the point. This new… lifestyle will take a little while to get used to for both me, and you and the rest of the band but, this is just how things are now, and… I like it.” He finally let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in before pulling Frank in closer, smiling awkwardly, “And if you ask me, spending my time with an alien is probably a better coping method than, like, drinking...right?”

Frank examined his bandmate, his eyebrows furrowed, set to an expression of worry. He too takes a deep breath before smiling back at Gerard. It’s small and nervous, but a smile nonetheless, “yeah, it is. And I guess it’s kinda, sorta cool, now that I think about it: you're sheltering an alien that can transform him into a wicked huge beast- that’d make a cool comic”

Gerard smiles again, this time more genuinely, happy that Frank’s a little more on board with all this, “I just hope the others take it as well as you are,” he admits.

Frank shrugs a little in Gerard’s grip, “it’s gonna shock them, definitely, but they’ll get over it. Besides, out of all the dumb shit you’ve gotten yourself into, this is by far the coolest.”

They both laugh, it's awkward and a little forced but everything feels a little lighter. Gerard really did have the coolest friends.

_" See, I told you there was nothing to worry about ."_

Gerard raised his eyebrows, "yeah, no thanks to you. We're just lucky Frank's so chill"

Frank thought it was a little weird, hearing Gerard talk about him to someone he couldn't even see or hear, "does it- does Venom know who I am?"

"Well yeah, he's in my head," Gerard said matter-of-factly, as if that were obvious knowledge.

_" Not just your head Gerard, everywhere. I'm having a good look at your pancreas right now. Not gonna lie, I'm tempted to have a taste. "_

"Don't you fucking dare! We'll eat something, be patient" Gerard shouted at the being in his body, making Frank jump. 

Gerard looked back at Frank innocently, "we have food for me on the bus, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, man. Just some pizza," replied Frank, smiling back, though a lot more wearily.

_" Pizza isn't going to satisfy me for long Gerard. I need flesh. Human flesh, especially. Unless you don't mind having half a liver "_

"Calm down, fuck. I promise we'll get on that, just wait till tomorrow, at least."

_" I'm holding you to that… "_

Gerard was absolutely sweating; not just because of how hot he was feeling. When Frank gave his friend a concerned look, Gerard just shook his head and smiled as if to say, 'don't worry about it.' He was worried, of course, but he didn't press on.

Instead he patted Gerard on the back softly, "how about we head back, huh? The guys are probably worried 'bout us both. Then we'll explain your whole E.T situation to them together." 

Gerard looks at Frank tenderly, a gentle smile on his lips, "yeah… Yeah, I'd like that."

The three of them head back to the bus. It would be an understatement to say Gerard was nervous to see his friends reactions to Venom- he was scared shitless- but he knew if no one has his back, he'll at the very least still have Venom which, as a worst-case scenario, wouldn't be too bad. 

He very quickly grew to like his alien companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a fun read, please comment if you enjoyed it!  
> (I really like this concept, because I'm mcr and marvel trash, so i may turn this into a small series if i'm bothered)


End file.
